


Coffee

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6b divergent, Coffee, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, accompanying artwork, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Stiles and Derek agree to ‘go for coffee’.Season 6b divergent drabble written to accompany artwork.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sterek Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294279) by hd-hale. 



> Unlike my usual writing, but here's a small ficlet that accompanies this particular piece of artwork:
> 
> http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/161183958569/sterek-reunion-6b-divergent-stiles-and-derek

Stiles and Derek agree to ‘go for coffee’. They’ve never done that before. Stiles is home visiting the Sheriff and Derek admits quietly to feeling uprooted still, despite his soul-searching.

They decide to walk, talking as they go about everything and nothing. Stiles’ legs have gotten impossibly longer and his energy is at an all-time high. He orbits around Derek and gestures wildly, sometimes clutching Derek’s leather clad arm as he recalls something else he needs to catch him up on. Derek barely makes a sound, apart from the occasional, low chuckle, but Stiles can sense that now is time to talk and later, when Derek is ready, he’ll listen.

Derek’s steaming coffee is set in front of them a few minutes before Stiles’ ridiculously complicated cup of syrup. He stands at Stiles’ side anyway and listens to him talk, laugh, watches his face light up as he shares memories that he missed.

“I wish you could’ve seen it,” Stiles says as the laughter fades from his voice, wetting his lips quickly, his eyes going glassy.

“It’s alright, Stiles. I’m here now.” Derek reassures him and slips his hand into the curve of his lower back. It’s been a while and Derek doesn’t realize until Stiles’ mouth drops open, floundering for words, that they’re so close together.

“I’ll get you sugar.”

Derek has never needed sugar in his coffee, Stiles knows that, but he spins away and returns with his hands cupped, dropping his spoils of wooden stirrers and sugar sachets onto the counter. When Stiles’ abomination of cream and globs of chocolate and golden caramel that’s not even pretending to be coffee arrives, he snatches it up fast. Stiles says he knows a good table and plucks at Derek’s sleeve.

“C’mon, sour wolf.”

Derek picks up a sugar sachet and puts it in his pocket, to make sure he honors the kindness of the act. Years later, Stiles will find it in the drawer of Derek’s desk and ask with a giggle: “What the hell, Derek? Are you a secret sugar junkie? I thought I knew you.”

They sit at the tiny table that isn’t as comfortable as the armchairs, but it’s intimate. So intimate that their knees and feet knock under the table and it takes them a minute to settle, during which Stiles deliberately rests his toes of his ancient, yellowing sneakers over Derek’s boots with a pleased hum and wide smile that makes his handsome face round and youthful again.

“Remember when you used to be frightened of me?” Derek asks, trying to seem intimidating, but his heart isn’t in it.

“Yeah, clearly you terrify me.” Stiles snickers, still squirming in his seat, toes over Derek’s.

“I do?” Derek’s brows slant, concern all over his face as guilt starts to flare. Stiles reaches out and touches one of Derek’s hands where it rests on the table. He wriggles in his seat, puts his feet on the floor to lean forward and gets a good, firm grip on both.

“For all the right reasons.” Stiles says boldly, his smile playful and tone almost blasé.

“Oh.” Derek smiles timidly and holds on, fingers curling around Stiles’ as he leans closer too, attracted to the newfound confidence Stiles has in himself. This isn’t the awkward, virgin boy that used to reek of gum and anxiety Derek first met. Even through the scent of burned sugar and coffee beans, Derek can smell it in the air and sees it plastered on Stiles’ face. He’s happy. Whether it’s college, or whether it’s their being together, it makes Derek melt. He loves it on Stiles.

“Stiles,” he starts, his grasp tightening, almost afraid himself now. It pulls Stiles in. They take a moment, both uncertain, both yearning. They share the barest glances, understanding that after all that time spent avoiding and wondering, this excuse of ‘coffee’ was to finally answer something that they’d been turning away from all this time. Something so precious that they couldn’t drag it through all the horrors they’ve experienced, yet something that had flourished in spite of all that.

Stiles’ lips are soft as water, pliable and sweet. Derek drinks up everything he’s given greedily, parched for it. When they part Derek feels lighter and Stiles lets out his breath, making a weak sound that isn’t quite a laugh. They ease back into their seats, hands still joined as they share quiet, excited laughter, playing with one another’s fingers.

“That feel good?” Derek asks, shy.

“Did that feel good?” Stiles snorts and shakes his head, cheeks still rosy as his smile splits into a grin. “Yeah, Derek. Feels good.”

“Good.” Derek agrees, feeling settled. Keeping one hand joined with Stiles’, he picks up his coffee and changes the subject. They’ve sheltered their feelings for long enough to sense there’s something lasting there that they’ve only just started to touch upon again.


End file.
